


Eclipse

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: Mchanzo Week!! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genji is dead, Hanzo is soft and in love, I might make more of this it was so fun to write, Jesse is too, M/M, McHanzo Week, Mentions of Genjis death, Sun and Moon trope, There is like one section with angst, They say the special words, kinda slow burn, my favorite trope, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: "Hanzo stared at the man wondering how he could get him out before the heat started to rise but he didn't need to. For suddenly he realized the man was looking back at him. Now Hanzo was concerned. No mortal had ever been able to see him. Yet here Hanzo was, looking directly into his eyes. Eyes that were like smoldering embers from a fire."





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Lol day 1 of McHanzo Week 2017, Morning||Night. I love this trope about one being the sun and the other being the moon like...yes
> 
> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^)

Ana watched lovingly as her daughter tucked in all of her stuffed animals, before crawling into bed herself. She walked over and and leaned down, placing a kiss on Fareeha’s forehead. 

“Mom, can you read me a story tonight?”. Ana looked at the clock on the bedside table. She had a few hours before she had to go to work. She sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at Fareeha.

“I think we can manage one, habibti. What do you want to hear?”. Fareeha thought about it but Ana had a suspicion she already knew what she would ask for.

“Oh, oh, the one with Mr. Sun and Moon! I love that one.”. Just as she thought. Fareeha always loved this story.

“Well let me see here. I believe it starts in...a forest?”. Ana looked down at her daughter who just giggled at her.

“No mom, it starts in a desert.”

“Oh yes, of course silly me. It all started in a desert, a long long time ago.”

×××

Hanzo sat on a rock, staring up at the sky. He chose someplace new every time and still hadn't seen everything this world had to offer. This place specifically though, was practically untouched. He didn't know exactly where he was, some random section of the North American lands, but it was different from the other sand lands he'd been too. This one had more life, animal and plant alike, than the ones in the Eastern lands. He would always be amazed at how much different the lands were.

Looking over the the horizon he noticed the faintest sliver of bright blue. He sighed. _Almost time to move on then._ He never liked leaving the places he found, but that was just the way things worked. He gazed up at the stars and wondered how his brother was. He cringed slightly at the thought and stared back at the ground. He sat there for a long time until the sound of someone walking caught his attention. He turned his head to the side to see what could only be described as utter beauty. He was staring at a man, his skin tanned and hair only slightly longer than his own. His face was soft and he had a beard. Hanzo was enamored with him immediately but then he was worried. Why was there a man out here all by himself? Hanzo stared at the man wondering how he could get him out before the heat started to rise but he didn't need to. For suddenly he realized the man was looking back at him. Now Hanzo was concerned. No mortal had ever been able to see him. Yet here Hanzo was, looking directly into his eyes. Eyes that were like smoldering embers from a fire.

“Um, sorry if I'm bein’ a might rude but...what are ya doin’ here?”. _Well that confirms it,_ Hanzo thought, _he can indeed see me… Interesting._ Then Hanzo realized what the other just said to him.

“What do you mean “what am I doing here”, what are you doing here? How can you see me?”. Hanzo was confused by this man. No one had ever _been able to see him_ and while it was an amazing prospect, he was a touch annoyed that this random mortal decided to question why he was here.

“Well it's jus’... I've never actually thought you'd be in the same place as me.”. Hanzo squinted at the man. How in the cosmos did this human seem to know him…unless.

“Are you...Are you the ruler of the day?”. The other man smiled, and Hanzo felt his heart flutter a little.

“Yep, that’n’d be me. I was wonderin’ when I'd get ta meet ya. It's been what, a millennia or two and we still haven't met.”. Hanzo stood up from the rock and walked over to the man. Up closer you could tell that this man radiated heat. He was indeed the ruler of the day.

“I as well. I will admit I had forgotten there was another like me. Even though the sky changes everyday. Tell me, what do go by?”. The other seemed thoughtful for a moment before his face contorted into a small frown.

“Guessin’ I ain't ever really givin’ it thought. I went by Percrecius for a while. That wasn’ really to my likin’ though. Went by Jesia for while too but-”

“Jesse.”. The other seemed confused and startled by the interruption.

“Beg pardon?”.

“Your name. Why not Jesse. It...suits you.”. The man smiled once more, and nodded.

“I reckon that'll do just fine. Now how about ya tell me what you're called darlin’?”. Hanzo felt a warmth creeping up his cheeks and looked away from Jesse, tapping his fingers along his leg. He had heard the mortals call their lover's by that name, and that prospect, while one Hanzo deeply enjoyed, made him nervous and fidgety.

“I am called Hanzo. I rule over the night, though you probably already knew that.”. The other man was quiet and Hanzo glanced back up at him. He had a contemplative look on his face.

“Hanzo huh? That's a beautiful name darlin’, almost as beautiful as you.”. Hanzo felt his blush start to spread across his face and decided that it was time to go. Looking at the sky he should probably have gotten moving anyway, flirty morning spirit or not.

“I-I um..I need to leave now. The day is becoming too bright for me. It was nice to meet you Jesse.”. Jesse smiled at Hanzo as he prepared to leave.

“It was nice to finally meet ya too Hanzo. Do ya maybe wanna…”. Hanzo looked back over at Jesse, who looked a bit nervous. He sighed before opening his mouth again to speak.

“Ya think maybe ya wanna meet up again the next cycle?”. Hanzo felt his eyes widen and he didn't have to think long before answering.

“Yes! I mean, ahem, I would very much enjoy that Jesse. Would you...would you like to meet in the forests farther north of here?”. The other nodded, letting loose another one of his blinding smiles. Hanzo stared for a bit longer than what he considered normal, then proceeded to retreat.

“I believe I will um, see you then Jesse. Good day.”. Hanzo snapped his fingers and left for a different part of the world, Jesse's response of ‘see ya then’ still ringing in his ears.

×××

Hanzo was sitting up in one of the tree branches when the day began to break. Jesse walked up to the base of the tree and smiled up at him.

“Well Howdy there darlin’.”. Hanzo blushed again, he really had to stop doing that whenever the other smiled at him. It had been a few centuries since their first encounter and yet he still blushed whenever Jesse called him that. The other climbed the tree, seating himself next to Hanzo. He had the feeling that if two human men were to do this, the branch would break underneath their weight, apparently it wasn’t the same for him and Jesse. From his spot Hanzo could see the sky. The stars were fading, beginning to show off their beauty to another part of the world. Hanzo felt a deep pang of sadness as he stared at the bright orbs. He also felt longing. He wanted to be in the sky again but he thought he would never be able to sit on his throne again. He didn't think he deserved to sit in the cosmos again. Not after what he did.

“Hey, darlin’, are ya okay? You're awful quiet.”. Hanzo looked back at Jesse, who frowned when he did.

“Hey Han, wha’s wrong? Ya got this saddened look in y’r eyes.”. Hanzo smiled softly as Jesse took his hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of it. It didn't quell all the pain and the feeling of utter loss, but it helped keep Hanzo grounded.

“Jesse...do you know how the stars came to be?”. Hanzo was no longer looking at him but he didn't need to be to know that the other probably had a confused look on his face.

“No, can’ say I do.”. Hanzo gave a soft laugh, one devoid of any humour, and smiled ruefully at the ground.

“Back when the lands were being formed, I had a brother. We had been together for a very long time and had yet to find a place that needed our commitment. When we happened upon this place, the Gods of this realm welcomed us with open arms. We couldn't have come at a better time in their minds I believe. They immediately put us here and let us search, to see if we found it to our liking. We both fell in love with it immediately. My brother and I....we were always possessive when we found something we loved. The Gods...used that against us. When they told us there was to be a ruler of the day and one of the night, we thought they meant it for the both of us...that was a bad assumption on our part. The Gods said that because we both turned the skies dark only one could stay and rule. They left us after that, saying they would give us some time to think it over. In that time we became...resentful towards one another. We both wanted this land and neither of us wanted to leave. Not only that, but when one of us left, then we would both be alone; so we both just stood our ground. The Gods decided eventually that it was taking too long and gave us both a...push if you will. We were both...away from each other at the time. We had a particularly nasty fight and we didn't want to see the other. I think we were both finally at our breaking point and the Gods saw it too. One of them came to each of us and told us that the other had plans of...of killing them. We were both foolish enough to fall for it and immediately confronted the other. I remember...blinding anger. I'm sure Genji felt the same way back then too. But when we came face-to-face, neither of us saw through the ploy. We were both so caught up in the words of the gods that we…” Hanzo’s words get caught in his throat and he stares down at the forest floor below him. Why, why, why did this have to happen? Why did he do it? Why didn't he see past his lust for this plane and instead seek peace within his brother? Why?

Hanzo barely registers the warm feeling of Jesse running his thumbs across his cheeks. In the process, wiping away the flow of tears from his face. Jesse pulled him in close and wrapped Hanzo up in him, providing the support and love Hanzo needed at the moment.

“I...I destroyed him Jesse. I shattered his essence into a couple billion pieces and didn't feel anything till a few moments later. I killed my only family….”. Hanzo starts shaking as the sky begins to darken. Jesse presses Hanzo to his chest as rain began to drop softly onto the lands. Hanzo hated this feeling, of complete helplessness, of overwhelming panic and sadness. _But you brought it upon yourself. This is part of your penance._ Jesse made soft shushing noises, running a hand through his hair. Hanzo slowly began to calm down, the pressure of Jesse’s fingers on his scalp grounding somehow. He also be came aware of the sound of Jesse humming a song. It was peaceful, quiet. It made him feel safe. He was here in Jesse's arms and he was okay.

“What is that song?”.

“S’a tune from one’a the villages I was passin’ through.”. Hanzo ‘hm’ed and closed his eyes. This was surprisingly nice and comforting. He wanted to stay like this always.

“Han, I know this is a bad time but, you gotta go.”. Hanzo shot his eyes open and was greeted with sunlight. Blinding sunlight. Jesse was right, he had to leave.

“You are right, thank you Jesse. I am sorry you had to see me in that state.”.

“Wha’? Han’ no. Don' ever be sorry. You're allowed to feel.”. Hanzo just nodded and pulled away from Jesse so that he may leave.

“Han...hey look at me.”. Hanzo turned his head and was met with Jesse's smile. It was small but still as bright and beautiful as the first day he saw it. Jesse leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his forehead, rubbing at his temples. Hanzo...was honestly a bit shocked. This was so...affectionate.

“I'll see you again next cycle?”. Hanzo nodded as Jesse slid his hands off his face. Hanzo really didn't want to go.

×××

Hanzo sat on a hill in the middle of some unfound territory by the freedom lands. He watched as the last of the natives went to sleep and sighed. The last of the daylight was slowly bleeding out of the sky, and in its wake leaving a darkened sky and a lonely Hanzo. It was so...stupid to him that he and Jesse had to part ways because of some stupid rule that he would fade in the morning light. Whoever thought that was a good idea better be long dead or else Hanzo would make sure they were. He hated this feeling. Of being left alone again, some part of him rationalized that it was what he deserved, the other half of him just longed to be able to stay with Jesse as long as he could. Of course that couldn't happen. He wasn't allowed to spend the daylight with Jesse. He would never be able...to…

Hanzo slammed a one of his palms against his face. How could he have missed someone so painfully simple. Of course both of them knew that Hanzo couldn't spend the daylight with Jesse but neither of them had ever thought that Jesse might be able to spend the nightlight with Hanzo. He jumped down the hill and sprinted towards the last sliver of daylight, knowing Jesse would be right at the edge of it. He slowed down once he saw him, not wanting to completely alarm the sun spirit.

“Jesse!” he said as he finally came up next to him. “We are the two stupidest spirits in the entire cosmos.” Jesse gave him this look between being offended and curious. It was quiet amusing to watch in Hanzo’s eye.

“An’ how's that darlin’?” Hanzo thought Jesse just looked plain confused now.

“Nightlight. We were both told I could not spend the daylight with you but they never said that you could not spend the nightlight with me.” Jesse stared at him for a while before he placed his head in his hands and groaned.

“By the Gods y’re right. We _are_ the stup’dest spirits in the cosmos.” Hanzo smiled at Jesse, who looked up and smiled back.

“Okay, okay,” he said, as excited about this new revelation as Hanzo was, “when the cycle is over, ya just c’me on over like always but this time, instead ‘f leavin’, I'll stay.”. Hanzo agreed and then wandered back to the hill he was on. They would finally get to spend more than a few moments with one another.

×××

Hanzo and Jesse were lying on cool desert sands as night began to fade in, talking about anything. It was nice. To Hanzo it meant so much to him though. To finally be able to talk to someone after all this time. There was still this little spot in the back of mind that told him it wouldn't last and he didn't deserve it but...he was less inclined nowadays to listen to that voice. He laughed at something Jesse said as he looked up at the sky smiling. He was no longer afraid to fade up the stars, no longer afraid to face his brother. He would never actually get to tell him that he was sorry but he was no longer afraid. Jesse had changed so much for him. Gods, he loved the spirit beside him. Loved his dumb jokes and stupid smile. The way his brow furrowed when Hanzo challenged to some old game he learned back when the lands were being made. He loved listening to the man ramble on when Hanzo was lost and unresponsive. He loved the way Jesse's lips felt against his face and hands and how much Jesse seemed to honestly care for him. He wanted everything to do with Jesse and hoped Jesse felt the same.

“Hanzo?” said man looked over at Jesse.

“Sorry Jesse, I was lost in my own thoughts. What did you say?” Jesse just smiled at him and shook his head. Jesse ran a hand across Hanzo's cheek and through his hair.

“Ya get more beautiful ev’rytime I see ya darlin’.” Hanzo felt a warmth spread across his face and he laughed lightly. He leaned into Jesse's touch. He loved him, so much.

“I love you.” Hanzo’s eyes widened as Jesse stared into his eyes. Had Jesse just said that. He did. Oh… Jesse gave him a concerned look and sat up.

“Han, wha’s wrong? Why’re ya cryin’?” Jesse seemed so concerned but all Hanzo could do was smile and cry. How long had it been since he'd been truly happy. He didn't know. He didn't know how to express to Jesse he wasn't actually sad just so undeniably happy. He leaned forward and practically tackled Jesse with how hard he hugged him. Hanzo buried his his head in the space between his shoulder and neck and just took it all in.

“Me too. By the Gods, me too.” Hanzo heard Jesse gasp a little before he laughed as well and picked Hanzo up spinning them before just holding him close. They stood there for a long time just being close and alive together and never wanted to let go.

Above the daylight had completely left the night sky but hidden just behind the moon was a bright rim of pure sunlight. The perfect bond of harmony between two spirits who would bring night and day to everyone, together, to the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Keep an eye out for the other works throughout the week. Also don't forget that kudos button and a comment if you wanna.


End file.
